


Maybe Next Year

by tubaGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubaGoddess/pseuds/tubaGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is prepping for a test: Dean's birthday is coming up. (Set while sam is at college and dean is only mentioned in passing. Really just a writing exercise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Year

Sam/Jess: holding hands  
Sam sat at the table, looking over his exam notes as he neglected his already-cooled pasta. The test was tomorrow and a pretty big deal; he couldn't make it without more studying and he knew it.  
A hand stroked his hair as the girl he lived with stepped around him, leaning against the juice bar to look down at him fondly.  
"You know you're going to ace this, right?" Jess held out a cup of coffee; a peace offering for interrupting his necessary reading time.  
Sam sighed and looked up from his book for the first time in over an hour, rubbing his eyes and letting his mouth turn up in a tired twitch.  
"I really hope so. I just don't feel ready, you know? And..." Jess watched as Sam's eyes adopted the same faraway look they always did when he talked about his family. "And it's Dean's birthday this weekend. I don't know if I should call him or what..." he trailed off and Jess smiled encouragingly.  
"I think you definitely should!" She took his hand after a moment of consideration and tugged on it to get his attention.  
"You and he have had problems, I know. But... wouldn't it feel good to talk again?" Jess thought about her own slightly dysfunctional family. "I mean, what have you really got to lose?"  
Sam thought about it, mulling over the pros and cons as he mapped the feeling of Jess' warm hand inside his. If he called Dean, he really would feel better. It'd been almost a year and a half since he'd talked to him last and it was worrying not knowing how and what he was doing. If he was in a listening mood Sam might even be able to talk some sense into him. Best case scenario Dean came for a friendly visit over spring break and got to know a life outside of gun training and casting silver bullets.  
Worst case scenario he told Dad and Sam had to deal with, or turn away, a furious drunken father at his doorstep. Did he really want either of those options?  
No, not really. Even if Dean didn't tell Dad and showed up in town for a casual weekend there was still an arsenal in the back of the Impala and Dean had never really been the best at choosing his battles.  
So Sam bent down and kissed Jess' hands, leaning in to gently press his lips to each finger then her wrists, and shook his head.  
"Maybe next year."


End file.
